Hinata's Christmas Confession
by Gaiash
Summary: A Christmasy retelling of Hinata's confession where she and Naruto are alone together.
1. Snowed Out

**Hinata's Christmas Confession**

**Chapter 1 – Snowed Out**

Hinata looked out of her window to see the snow that had covered the village. She'd seen plenty of the stuff in the Land of Snow but this was the first time she'd seen it at her home town of Konohagakure. Something about it being unfamiliar made it seem prettier.

"Are you sure you'll be alright on your own Hinata-sama?" Neji asked putting on his scarf.

"Don't worry." Hinata said smiling "You and dad will be back with Hanabi tomorrow after all."

"Still spending Christmas alone, it just sounds a little depressing."

"I can handle it. You enjoy the Jonin Christmas party. Wish Kurenai a Merry Christmas for me."

"I will. Try and have one yourself."

And with that he was gone. The house was empty. Hinata swiftly went up to her room to pick up the present she had wrapped for Naruto.

* * *

As she ran through the snow she looked over at the faces of the Hokages all covered in hair. The fourth had caught a lot in his hair alone. Suddenly Hinata found herself falling face first into the ice cold snow.

"Ugh." Groaned a familiar voice under Hinata's feet.

Hinata quickly got up to look at who she had tripped on. It was Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata gasped helping him to get up "What's wrong?"

Naruto pointed up at the house behind her. His house, covered in snow. So much that it had blocked the door. The add insult to injury the steps leading up to it had frozen. Now she knew why he was lying there groaning.

"Let's get you somewhere warm."

* * *

Hinata didn't know how it happened but somehow Naruto was sitting in her house wearing her jacket and she was bringing him hot chocolate.

"H-here you go Naruto-kun." She stuttered handing him the very festive mug.

"Thanks Hinata." Naruto said trying the smile in his smug little way that Hinata found charming "And thanks for letting me wear your jacket."

"It's ok. Yours should be dry by tomorrow. If you've got nowhere to stay you-"

'_Wait. I'm about to ask Naruto-kun to stay the night at my house? Is that too forward? On the other hand this might be the perfect chance to tell him how I feel.'_

"Are you sure I wouldn't be intruding?" Naruto asked still shivering.

"N-not at all. My father and Neji-san are at a Jonin Christmas party and aren't going to be back until tomorrow and my little sister Hanabi is sleeping over at a friend's house."

"So you're all alone?"

"Yes." She sighed.

"In that case what kind of friend would I be if I said no? I'd love to stay."

Hinata felt her heart jump for joy. Never in her life had she imagined she'd be spending Christmas alone with Naruto.

* * *

"So Hinata, why don't we spend time together more often?" Naruto asked.

"I guess I'm a little nervous." Hinata replied blushing.

"Nervous? What would you have to be nervous about?"

"I'm just shy that's all."

"Well you can relax. I love spending time with you. Back in the Chunin Exams you were my inspiration when I went up against Neji."

"I-I love y-spending time with you too Naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered.

"Are you cold?"

"I'm ok. Just a little tired. I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Night Hinata."

"Goodnight Naruto-kun. You're free to stay in Neji-san's room. He'll understand."

As she made her way to bed Hinata looked out of the window. It had started snowing again.


	2. Snowed In

**Hinata's Christmas Confession**

**Chapter 2 – Snowed In**

Hinata woke up to see a very troubled Naruto looking down at her.

"Hinata. You might want to see this."

He walked her to the window where instead other the front garden there was just white.

"I can't open the door." Naruto said rubbing his arm "I tried using shadow clones and everything but if I try any more I might break the door."

"You mean I can't get you back home?" Hinata asked.

Naruto didn't respond. Instead his face went bright red. Hinata looked back at the window to see her reflection. Her pyjamas while simple and modest had buttons, some of which had been left undone.

"I'm sorry!" Naruto gulped rubbing his nose.

"It-it's ok N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said quickly redoing up her shirt.

"You mean you're not going to kill me?"

"Why would I want to do that? It was my fault."

"I guess since most times I've found myself in situations like this it was from Ero-sennin being a huge perv and dragging me with him. That and Sakura-chan tends to hit me just for saying something that even sounds perverted."

"I shouldn't have worn these pyjamas when I knew I had a guest."

"I dunno they look pretty good on you." Naruto laughed.

* * *

After the embarrassment of the morning was out of the way Naruto and Hinata found themselves looking at the presents under the tree.

"Aren't you going to open them?" Naruto asked.

"It wouldn't be right without my family here."

"Yeah. I guess Christmas is something you can enjoy more when you've got family." Naruto sighed.

"Sorry Naruto-kun I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry. While Christmas hasn't exactly been the most wonderful time of my year there is something about it that I look forward to every year."

"What's that?"

"Well when I was a little boy and the whole village hated me because of the Nine Tailed Fox being sealed inside me it was only natural that I got no presents. That was until one year when I got an anonymous gift with the words 'someone cares' written on it. Inside was a selection of homemade chocolates. Every year since then I would always receive a box of these chocolates."

Hinata sat there speechless.

"Anyway if it wasn't for that box I might have ended the way Gaara used to be, or how Sasuke is now. Knowing that even when the whole village seemed to hate me that someone was kind enough to send me something that they made themselves kept me going. I feel bad that I won't be able to get to try them until the snow clears out. I really wish I could meet whoever this is. I want to thank them for helping me through the hardest times."

"Naruto-kun." Hinata said picking up the present she had been keeping behind her.

Naruto looked at the box. His eyes became wide with amazement. As he opened it his eyes started to fill with tears.

"You? It was you?"

Hinata just nodded.

"You cared about me even when the whole village was against me?"

She nodded again.

"But why?"

"Because I… Because I love you."

Now Naruto was speechless.

"It was just a crush at first. But as I got to know you it became much more than that. I was always chasing you, wanting to overtake you. I just wanted to walk with you. I just wanted to be with you."

"Wow. Well I guess I should start by doing what I told you I'd do."

He quickly hugged her tightly.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Thank you Hinata. Thank you."

"Y-your welcome."

"And about your feelings. I may not love you exactly but after learning how much you've done for me I certainly adore you."

"Y-y-you do?"

"Of course. How else would I feel after learning that my childhood Secret Santa is a sweet, kind and, might I add, gorgeous young woman that I already consider a great friend."

Hinata suddenly gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Merry Christmas Naruto-kun."

"Merry Christmas Hinata-chan."


End file.
